Give All My Serects Away
by TheCuteVamp
Summary: Josh is now happily living in Mystic Falls with his family and girlfriend. Elena X Damon,Josh X Vicki,Anna X Jeremy,Tyler X Caroline,Stefan X Bonnie,Matt X Amber,Jenna X ? Seqeul to The Serect Son.
1. Concerns

A few months had passed since Josh's father had confronted him about his growing relationship with Vicki. Everyone was pretty much settled in the new couplings.

Anna and Vicki had gotten past the awkwardness as so had Jeremy and Vicki.

Jeremy had also forgiven Vicki for her cheating but both people agreed they were better as friends.

They were also all basically friends now. Though after the big blow-out, the only times Josh now saw his dad was when he was reporting the news on the local channel.

Joshua didn't know what he wanted to be yet, but he knew as a Fell ,the family career was in news reporting, as the Lockwoods had almost always been the mayors.

Joshua was still scared of meeting Vicki's brother and her absent mother.

Vicki's brother, Matt Dovonan was on the football team so Josh didn't want to anger him.

Vicki sent off a text

"Coming soon. Big news."

Soon there was a doorbell ring.

"Why,hello Vicki."Elena said.

Vicki pushed past Elena ,ignoring the whole greeting all together.

"My brother Matt is dating that girl ,Amber Bradley."she said

"That's the big news?"Josh asked

"No,but I think it's because he's on the football team. Amber makes the rounds of the football team. I heard she spelt with Tyler,Kevin,Gavin..."Vicki answered

"So she's like the official football whore or slut or groupie for the team? I thought Tyler and Caroline were like ,in total love."Joshua said. He might not be a gossip-king but he was quite up-to-date on the comings and goings of the founding families. The fact that two Founding Heirs were dating was bright and happy news,a ll around.

"The Amber-fuck pre-dated Caroline and me. Apparently it happened sometime in our sophomore year. Basically yeah, she is the official football groupie."Vicki said

"And...you're concerned because?"Josh asked

"Well, my brother's acting like she's his next Elena or the one or some shit like that..and I'm afraid he'll get hurt because Amber wanted to put another notch on her football player belt or because she wanted-_just_ wanted-to be the Golden Boy's girl."Vicki answered

"I never got the whole Matt and Elena thing."Josh said

"Well, our moms were BFFs so we knew each other since birth and Elena had Matt whipped for fifteen years until her parents died and she dumped him seemly out of the blue. Now she's Damon's girl."Vicki said.

Damon Salvatore was a newcomer. He was twenty years old and wasn't working or even in college for god's sake. Despite the obvious three-year difference, they worked well .Damon also had a broody, loner brother named Stefan.

"Just to clarify, I'm on the official business of discussing Josh's cudosty, not on pesto-date with you."Jenna said as she sat down at a table at the Grill.

"Okay."Logan says.

"So what did you want to talk about, regarding Josh's cudosty?"Jenna asked


	2. In the Backseat

"My family and I wish to have him placed with me.I have room at my apartment."Logan said.

"Like you know shit about being a father!"Jenna yelled

"Like _you_ know shit about being a parent. Elena's dating a guy _three years older_ than her and you allow it. Jeremy's running around with a newcomer who you know _almost_ nothing about expect her name. You left Josh at a _orphanage_!"Logan yelled.

"I was twenty! I was alone and I didn't know what to do!"Jenna yelled

"You _didn't_ have to be alone!"Logan whispered

"Like you would do shit for me_ or_ Joshua!"Jenna yelled

"I would've, Jenna.I would've if I _had known_!"Logan yelled

"Like you would drop your freedom and embrace resbilotiy for once in your life!"Jenna yelled

"Jenna, if you hated me _so much_, why didn't you choose fucking abortion?"Logan yelled

"I couldn't do it, not after I saw the ultrasound!"Jenna yelled

"I fucking hate you!"Logan yelled

"I fucking hate you more!"Jenna yelled.

And then their lips touched and they didn't want to stop. They _never_ wanted to stop.

As they parted to draw breath ,Logan said "My place?"

In response, Jenna whimpered "Please."

* * *

(Flashback)

"So you're a werewolf and I'm your,your..."Caroline said,trailing off,looking into the fastly moving hoizon.

"Mate."Tyler finished

"So my dreams aren't taken in accont?You didn't think I wanted to _do something _with my life other than pop out freaky werewolf babies?"Caroline yelled.

"No! I knew you wanted to do something with your life,Care. But, I'm begging you...can it _involve_ me ?You must feel...the pull towards me, as I feel a pull towards you."Tyler said

Caroline couldn't admit that she had felt a "pull" to Tyler in the last few months. Which according to Tyler, was the time he trigged the curse by accidently running over a hobo with his car.

"I don't believe this...I mean, I don't..._want to_."Caroline said as Tyler parked the car in unknown parking lot.

In response ,Tyler kissed Caroline on the lips.

Her first urge was to slap him but then she threw herself into the kiss. Before they even took a inch of clothing off each other. Tyler grabbed two old blankets. One he covered the car with and the another he laid down on the backseat of his car.

Soon all their clothes were off and Tyler didn't hesitate to push into her.

Caroline's response was a call out to god.

* * *

**Well, I'm back! So leave me a review of stuff you might want to see in this story and I'll gladly see if it's fit able.**


	3. College!

Jenna woke up knowing she made a mistake having hate sex with Logan. It should have never happened.

Jenna of course ran home.

Two texts on her phone showed:

_W/ Damon. We're taking a college look-about road trip for the next 2 weeks. Call the school for me?-Elena_

_Hey mom! I'm meeting Vicki's family, so I will be at her house. Wish me luck?-Josh_

She opened the door to the house. Then it hit her: She didn't know where Jeremy was.

She checked the living room as she entered to see if Jeremy was playing his Xbox, which he wasn't. She checked the kitchen to see if he was gorging on junk food, which he wasn't.

It was still light out so maybe...he was drawing on their back pooch.

But he wasn't there .After more minutes of searching through the house for Jeremy ,she decided to check his room...

* * *

Elena took in the distinct lobby of their hotel.

Her and Damon would be checking out Yale, Georgetown, NYU, Columbia, Virginia State, Brown, and of course Duke. They were in New York to check out Columbia and NYU.

"How expensive is this?"she said, as Damon opened the door to their hotel room.

"Not very. This is pretty cheap by Fairmount standards. And I don't have pay anything for anything. So enjoy yourself this weekend."Damon said.

The room was a bedroom with a TV and a bathroom.

Damon had the concierge dump their bags.

"Now let's find out what this bed is useful for."Damon said, tossing Elena on the bed.

He kissed her so fast and tore off the sweats and old t-shirt she had been wearing in his car.

He let her take everything off.

He made her moan by pushing in her.

* * *

Tyler and Caroline were busily planning their new college plans.

They both would attend Virginia State University for different majors.

Caroline would major in sociology and Tyler, political science.

"It's expected I be mayor of this town one day so why not study it in college?"Tyler once asked Caroline.

But the pressure to go Ivy, was on. Caroline and Tyler wanted to stay as local as possible.

Of course Elena had applied to some Ivies. Bonnie had applied to some safeties but she _really_ wanted to go to Salem U.

Then Caroline, as faithful as ever, went to her lady-doctor appointment for her yearly exam.

She did what she usually had to do.

She waited and waited for the results to come...

* * *

**AN:All of my college stuff(iducling their hotels) are based on internet research****.**


	4. Broken Smile

(45 minutes later)

Ugh! This waiting was _killing _her!

"Caroline. Your test results came back as you being healthy and STI-free. But is there any chance you could be pregnant?"Dr. Reify asked.

Ugh. _No way_.

Okay, so her and Tyler weren't the _safest_ couple in the world; sometimes they got too caught in the moment to use a condom.

"Maybe."Caroline replied weakly.

"Well, we found an surprising amount of hCG in your blood and urine. When was the last time you had your period?"Dr .Reify asked

"Maybe three months ago?"Caroline replied.

"Would you mind if I bring in the ultrasound machine?"Dr. Reify asked

"No ,I wouldn't mind."Caroline said

While waiting for Dr. Reify to come back, Caroline thought about having a _baby_.

She hadn't had sex with anyone but him since they got together. So it had to be his.

If there was a It.

Dr. Reify did the ultrasound.

Within minutes, a clear picture showed up on the screen.

"Congats,Caroline! You're having triplets."Dr. Reify said

Holy. Shit.

This screws up everything.

* * *

Tyler waited around for Caroline at the grill. Apparently, she had an appointment with some doctor.

"Okay, man. I have to meet my sister's new boyfriend with my mom in 30 minutes."Matt said

"Sucks for you, man. Josh seems cool though."Tyler said

His phone flashed: _1 new text from Caroline_

He opened it.

_Lockwood! I don't know if you consider this happy or not. But I'm going to tell you anyway._

_You're going to be a dad to three lovely kids in this coming September_. _According to my doctor,they were conceived on New Years .I'm almost 3 months along._

"Holy shit."Tyler said

"What, man? Is there something more scary than me meetin-"Matt said, but was cut off

"Shut up, Matt! In less than six months, I'm going to be a dad! To triplets!"Tyler cut off Matt.

* * *

**27 minutes later**

"They are going to _love_ you, Josh."Vicki said

"You mean ,your brother isn't going to try to shot me?"Josh asked

"No."Vicki said

Vicki's mom and her brother walked in.

We sat at the dinner table. Overall, it was pretty awkward dinner.

* * *

**Jenna opened the door to Jeremy's room.**

**He and Anna were on his bed, going at it like rabbits.**

**"Oh,Jeremy...yes,Jeremy...oh god,Jerrremy." he heard Anna patting**

**"Oh,Anna...oh my god...god,Anna...you're...so...good." he patted back to Anna.**

**"Ahem."Jenna said**

**Anna turned red.**

**Jenna gave Anna the death glare and she qucikly(as a human could) put on her colthes and ran out of the door.**

**Jenna countited looking at him, until she turned and walked out his door.**

He knew any minute now ,Jenna would talk to him about birth control, even though everyone knew how hypocritical that was. He needed answers. So he texted Damon.

* * *

Damon woke up to his phone vibrating. Elena do not stir much, only to adjust to Damon's new position

_Help me!_

It was a text from Jeremy.

_I stopped spooning with your sister 4 u?_

_Eww. Wait..you spoon? Whatever, I don't __wanna__ hear it._

_So what's the big emergency?_

_Well,s ince Elena and Josh were gone, Anna and I decided to spend some quality time together. Anyway, during our quality time..._

_'t Want 2 Hear about ur sex escapes w/ Anna._

_Whatever, dude. So we're full-out going at it(almost like bunnies) and Jenna walks in. She gives me and Anna the death glare, since you know we weren't using a condom..._

_Of course you weren't._

_I guess she doesn't want Anna to get pregnant and me to deal with it.._

_She can't...she's a __vampire__,__ Jeremy._

_Duh. But I can't tell __Jenna __that..so what excuse do you and Elena use?_

_Well, we use Depo Prevo excuse..because sometimes I bite. So every 3 months, I don't heal the fang mark by feeding her my blood, I cover it up with a band-aid. We compelled the nearby clinic nurse to claim Elena comes in regularly__,__ every 3 months._

_But...Elena gets her period every month. Isn't that supposed to stop it from even having it._

_We say she doesn't get that side effect._

_So what excuse should Anna and I use?_

_NuvaRing. Say Anna likes to put a new one in...in the privacy of her own home._

_All right, thanks. I'll have something to tell Jenna now._

Damon set the phone down.

* * *

"Are you two using any birth control? Because it looked to me, you guys weren't using a condom."Jenna asked Jeremy, as predicted

"Yeah, Anna uses NuvaRing. We both got tested, we're both clean."Jeremy answered

"I know you may think I'm nagging you, but I don't want Anna to end up like me in college."Jenna said

"Okay."Jeremy said. Jenna left.

_Okay,s o the excuse is you use NuvaRing._

_I was so embrassed, Jer._

_Thank god it was only Jenna. Could you imagine if it was your mom?_

_God, she would've killed you._

Anna, had the help of two witches to get her mom out, after snatching the Grimore from the Salvatore brothers. After hauling her mother out, Anna set fire to the other vampires remaining.

Anna was happy to have her mom back. Jeremy was scared to death of when he finally got to met his girlfriend's mom.

Meeting your girlfriend's mom is one thing; meeting your vampire girlfriend's vampire mother was another.

* * *

**AN: Dun-dun! Caroline's pregnant. Review for the reactions of well, **_**everyone.**_

**Still a road trip for Delena. Poor wittle Stefan...you want him w/?**


	5. The Vodka Stash

Of course on Saturday, they had visited Columbia and New York University.

"Whatever college you pick, I'm not letting you stay in a _dorm_."Damon said.

"But I'll miss the _coolest_ part of college in freshman year."Elena said

"Screw that. Screw that prissy roommate. Why have her when you can have your hot boyfriend and an apartment all to ourselves?"Damon asked.

"Mmm, that sounds nice .Especially when you figure in that we won't have to worry about your brother hearing or my aunt catching us."Elena said, kissing Damon's check.

"I love you."Elena finished off.

Caroline nervously stepped into her mother's office.

Tyler had just texted her back. He seemed scared to be a dad to three but urged her to speak with her mom.

Her mom had always requested that Caroline not vist or disturb her at work.

But come on ,it was a Sunday. And she was still working.

"Why are you here, Caroline?"her mother asked.

"Just wanted to show you this." Caroline said as she put the Dollarama positive pregnancy test on the table.

Caroline walked out before she could even see her mother's reaction. She was sure her mother was shocked and not proud.

Joshua had made it to his bed that night after breaking into his mother's emergency vodka stash. He would've got though Jeremy's old drug stash yet Jeremy had gotten rid of it.

Last night's dinner was horrible. First of all, Vicki's mother was a drunken mess.

Pete, her latest boyfriend had dumped her ass and she couldn't find a job that wasn't the likes of Walmart or fast food.

Then there was Matt, Vicki's twin brother who was shooting him death glares from across the table. Josh knew that Matt could make good on them, because he was on the school football team.

Vicki was no help, she looked as awkward as she was.

Joshua saw though his hangover haze to see his cousin trying up a tie on his outfit.

"Bunch at Anna's. I'm meeting her mother."Jeremy said

"Good luck, my friend."Joshua said.

Bonnie stepped into an unfamiliar figure at the school entrance. She liked to sit on the fields and hum to herself for a while.

"Hi, I'm Luka. I'm new here." he boy said

Jeremy stepped nervously into Anna's apartment.

He knew her mother was a vampire and very protective of her daughter.

He thought he had a valid reason to be afraid, seeing as Anna's mother could rip his heart out and still find time to do her hair. He was just glad Anna didn't have any father/big sibling figures.

The housekeeper and owner, Mrs. Higgins didn't need to invite him in.

Anna smiled brightly at him in her perfect yellow sundress.


End file.
